Stolen Glances
by whoreface-x
Summary: Sawyer likes Claire, and Claire likes Sawyer, but will they ever be together? ConMama is the main ship, but there will be some Jate in it. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ConMama fic, but it will have some Jate in it, but ConMama is the main ship. It doesn't really have a set time, about a year after season 2, I think. Also, Shannon won't die in this, because, even though she's a bitch, I love her.**

Sawyer sat and watched as Kate and Jack snuggled up by the fire next to him. But, strangely, it didn't bother him too much. Kate had become a different person when her and Jack got together, a week ago, she was more lively, and seemed happier than he had ever seen her. Sawyer was happy for her. 'Still' he thought 'they didn't have to rub it in'. Lately, Sawyer had been thinking about someone else.

"Hey! Hello? You in there?" Kate said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face

Sawyer slowly took his glasses off and looked up at her

"Somethin' I can help you with, freckles?"

"Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm just dandy, freckles"

"What were you thinking about, anyway?"

"Sorry to burst you're bubble, shortcake, but I weren't thinkin' 'bout you"

"Shortcake? That's a new one" said Jack, with a smirk

"No, Jacko, it ain't, you just ain't in on the joke. You kissed this girl yet?" Sawyer said, pointing at Kate

Jack cleared his throat

"Um – yeah"

"Well then, you'll know why I call her shortcake" it was Sawyers turn to smirk now, as Jack's face turned pale

"_Anyway_" Kate said forcefully, "What were you thinking about?"

"Why'd you need to know anyway?"

Kate pretended to think

"Okay, you've forced me to admit it, I'm nosy"

"Well, I was thinking about someone, and it sure as hell weren't you"

"Oh my god!" interrupted Jack in a fake girly voice "It's Locke isn't it? Don't deny it; I've seen the way you look at him"

"Shut up, Jackass. I ain't talkin' to you" said Sawyer indignantly.

Kate sat still, thinking, and Sawyer couldn't help stealing a glance or two at Claire, who was sitting at the other side of the fire, Aaron, who was now about a year old, in her lap.

Unfortunately for Sawyer, Kate saw him looking. Her hand flew to her mouth and she let out a squeal. She jumped on Sawyer, hugging him, and scaring him.

"I think that is so great! It's so cute! You guys would make the best couple ever!"

"What? You gonna start plannin' the weddin' now, shortcake?"

But Kate seemed to have gone off in her own world. Letting out little sighs now and then.

"Listen to me, freckles, you don't tell no-one, y'hear?" Sawyer said urgently

"I won't. Oh wait!" she seemed to remember something, "Can I tell Shannon? You have no idea how happy she'll be!"

"No! You don't tell no-one"

"Please?"

"No!"

Jack was looking at them with a confused expression

"Who're we talking about?" he asked, puzzled

No-one answered him

"Right, we're going to bed" said Kate suddenly

"You don't tell no-one, Kate, I mean it, not even the doc, hear?"

"Ok, but I might not be able to refrain myself from telling Shannon"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off with Jack

"Wait! Freckles!" Sawyer shouted after her, but she was already gone.

"Goddamn, nosy, son-of-a-bitch" he muttered as he walked off, unaware that Claire was watching him as he stalked he stalked towards his tent, a smile on her face.

**I really love this fic, I'm quite proud of it. Please review. I'll be posting another chapter again soon, probably today. Give me ideas of what you think should happen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I'd update earlier, but I tend to just update whenever I feel like it. Don't let that make you mad. Also, I checked my stats, and 164 people read the first chapter, and I only got 3 reviews. That just ain't good enough people. If I don't get many reviews I tend to stop caring, and then I don't bother updating.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Claire smiled as she watched him come out of his tent, shirtless. She was happy, something that wasn't regular since Charlie had left her. At first, she'd tried to convince herself that it was her own fault. She'd even let him keep seeing Aaron, just so she could keep seeing him, but after a couple of weeks, she'd realized that it wasn't her fault. He was the one who had left her; he had got bored and gone off with some slutty bitch who loved his shitty band.

Sawyer had helped her realize that. One night she'd gone to him for some alcohol; something to drown her sorrows with. She'd given Aaron to Sun for the night – by then Sun was due to have the baby, and she needed the practice, and Aaron wasn't much trouble any more. Sawyer had given her the alcohol, on the condition that she'd drink with him. She agreed, thinking that it might be good to have some company. After a few drinks, she'd got upset, started crying, and telling him all about Charlie and what he'd done to her. And he hadn't gone all awkward and embarrassed like she'd expected him to, like Charlie had when she got upset – instead, he'd hugged her, wiped her tears away, and told her that she didn't need Charlie, told her that everything was going to be okay. She had fallen asleep in his arms, he must have taken her back to her tent, because when she woke up that's where she was, and he was gone.

He thought she had drank too much to remember that night, but she hadn't. It made her feel all warm inside just thinking about it. It was one of her happiest moments on the island. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

She watched him as he sat down, then jumped up and started shouting curse words when he realized he'd sat down with his glasses in his back pocket. He got them out, inspected them, and seemed to think they were okay. He sat down again and pulled out a book, it was a new one, she couldn't see the title from where she was but she knew the last one he had read was _Lord of the Flies_, A book she'd always wanted to read but never got around to doing it.

She wished she could go and talk to him 'Why shouldn't I?' she thought to herself, 'there's no harm in it' but as soon as she'd decided that, she saw Kate walk up and talk to him. Jealousy started to burn in the pit of her stomach, even though she knew Kate was with Jack and she was just being stupid. No matter how much she told herself this, she still felt jealous.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you guys could read my other fic, Truth or Spin, and give me some ideas on what to do next you would be doing me a HUGE favor, because I have no idea. Don't forget to review, people. Go on, press the little purple-ish button. You know you want to…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my next chapter. Hope you like it!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate had never been good at keeping secrets, unless they were her own, of course. As she sat on the beach later that day, she remembered how she had once had a huge argument with Tom when they were 13, because she had told her mother that he once took a bottle of Jack Daniels from his dad's liquor cabinet and drank it down in one. She had told her mother not to tell anyone, but Diane had got on the phone to Tom's dad straight away and told him. Tom had been grounded for a month; she remembered it so vividly because it had been the most boring mother of her life. Tom still told her all his secrets though.

Kate walked along the beach and saw Sawyer sitting outside his tent, like he had been all day.

"Are you _still _sitting there?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Well hello to you too, freckles. What can I do you for?"

She gave him a 'you know' look.

"No" he said.

"Please?" she begged, kneeling down beside him, "please can't I just tell Shannon?"

"Tell me what?" Shannon asked, coming up behind them.

Sawyer sighed and nodded at Kate, who grinned and said

"Sawyer likes Claire"

"OH MY GOD!" Shannon screamed, making Sawyer jump

"Jesus, woman" he said, obviously uncomfortable with the situation and, before he knew it, Shannon was hugging him.

"That is so amazing! I am so happy for you guys!" she squealed.

"Alright, can you say it a bit louder?"

"I told you she'd be happy" said Kate, triumphantly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have match-making to plan"

"No! No match-making! An' you don't tell no-one else neither!"

"But it's so obvious she likes you back!"

"You think, sticks"

"Are you serious? Have you seen the way she looks at you? It's like the way she used to look at Charlie, only better!"

"Whatever"

"Bye Sawyer!" Kate said suddenly, dragging Shannon away.

Sawyer sighed and shook his head, knowing she was planning something.

"Right, what are we going to do?" Kate asked Shannon.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" answered Shannon

"Um, no" said Kate, puzzled

"Lord, have you never done this before?"

"I tried to do it once, but it didn't work out. He ended up hating me."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll give you the grand tour."

**----------------------------------------**

**Guys! Please review this time! Because I have no idea on what I'm going to do next. Include you're favourite lines!**


End file.
